greysonyfandomcom-20200217-history
Jack Talos
Jack Talos is directly of Ælven descent. Ælf is simply another name for one of the Fae on Denaleri. He is rather strong, incredibly quick, and quite intelligent as a result of his birth. However, he remembers very little and has to rely on instinct because of his amnesia. Appearance As a Half-Ælf, Jack is of fair skin like most of the Ælven Fae and long straight blond hair. However, his hair is also partially mixed with browns and black, leaving it a nonetheless beautiful dirty blonde color. Likewise because of his descent, he is also rather tall and has a very slender build type. Yet, he is also athletic and somewhat muscular on top of being lean. He isn't exceptionally muscular, but he has such a low percent of body fat that what he does have is ridiculously defined. He always keeps his face clean-shaven as a preference of his. As far as outfits go, Jack tends to wear the colors of the forest, and occasionally dons scale armor if he absolutely feels the need to. Personality and traits Jack is very much inherently sincere and kind, proven by the idea that these two traits were left behind after his amnesia. On the other side of that, because of his amnesia, he is also come off as reserved since he is quite meek around people that he doesn't immediately connect with. Outside of that, in the short time that he has been aware, he has come to enjoy and dislike many things. He likes fighting, but he hates having to fight. He likes water, but he doesn't exactly like swimming in it. He is forgiving, but he is also extremely motivated to eliminate his enemies and seek revenge on the one who took the lives of his parents. More than anything else, he wants to rediscover his shrouded past, and he wants to feel confident in being himself. Jack's amnesia often leaves him feeling anxious, regardless of whether or not he shows it. History Jack doesn't remember much of his past, but he is occasionally haunted by the memory of his parents being slaughtered by what he describes as "an unsightly creature covered in dark fur that had long fingers with dirt-caked nails, and a wicked sneer revealing arrowhead teeth." He remembers the green eyes turning toward him only to draw back at the sudden song of a flute. He took the two longswords that his parents had left behind in their death. How it came to be that he has amnesia, Jack isn't entirely too certain. He remembers waking up from a cold sweat at the tail-end of another nightmare, bolting up to survey his surroundings. He found himself in a stone valley dotted with trees sprouting from the crevices in the walls. His heightened senses allowed him to see quite well in the shroud of darkness around him. As he turned over his shoulder, he saw a figure atop a horse in the darkness, unarmed and without intent to harm. He was left with hardly anything other than pure instinct, but his innate Thaumaturgy slowly began to come back to him as he was put in situations of stress. It allowed him to strike terror in his foes, it granted him the gift of flight, and it allowed him to teleport himself out of harm's way. However, a teleportation went horribly wrong, and it ended up with Jack falling into the ocean. Once washed ashore, he started a new life once again, and found himself thieving in a town named Kroc where he also served Lord Mogrey, leading a group of mercenaries. Zeta Serial Grey House Saga Equipment Talents and skills Mundane Combat Power Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Old Multiverse Category:Daemon Category:Fae Category:Human Category:Thaumaturge Category:Intrinsic